LL c05s01
Text Luna sighed a little as she flopped down on top of the cliff, Scrivener laying beside her as she muttered: "'Tis why we should not do nice things, Scrivener Blooms. Every time we do, some wicked evil from mine long and tattered past rises up to make mockery of us." "I thought you liked smashing things." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shrugged moodily, tilting her head back and forth before the male slipped over to her and slid his body on top of hers, the winged unicorn smiling a little as he pressed down against her back before pushing his face against her swirling, starlit mane, feeling it tickling quietly along his features. "Besides… I'd live a thousand evils for one night like tonight with you." "Oh really?" Luna grinned a little, and Scrivener's eyes widened as the female's wings spread and flapped firmly before she leapt up to her hooves, and the earth pony yelped and clung to her as tightly as possible with all four limbs as she shot forwards and leapt off the end of the cliff, going into a steep dive towards the dark ground below as she shouted cheerfully: "Even now?" "Oh God I hate you!" Scrivy howled, his eyes bulging in shock before Luna pulled up at the last moment with a laugh, almost brushing the treetops before she shot back into the air, a wide grin on her face as her wings flapped easily and carried both her and the heavy body of the male with impossible effortlessness. "Luna, oh come on!" "Oh silence, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna laughed, then she suddenly bucked forwards, and Scrivy yelped as he was launched off her back, limbs flailing wildly at the air before Luna grinned as her horn glowed, snapping her head upwards… and a moment later, a set of powerful, leathery wings exploded from either side of Scrivener's back, catching the air automatically and sending him flying backwards as his glasses fell from his muzzle… but both these and the equine were caught in a sapphire aura, held firmly in place as Scrivy wheezed for breath and Luna hovered beside him, winking at him as his glasses were neatly slipped back onto his maw. "Come, Scrivy, tonight is a wonderful night for a flight… and more importantly, I wish to ensure the safety of Ponyville. The Pegasus Guards will not hound the skies at night, and 'tis their loss… so let us instead claim the night as our own and chase through the skies!" "I hate flying." Scrivener complained loudly… but his wings flapped, caught the air, and he grimaced a bit as Luna released her hold on him, hovering awkwardly and bouncing a little on the spot as Luna giggled behind a hoof at him with a wide grin. "I'm only doing this because of that painting you made for me." "To Ponyville, then. We shall scout the outskirts, then stop in and speak with Twilight Sparkle, ensure she knows of the situation close at hoof and that she hast not yet killed her odd new roommate." Luna replied imperiously, and then she turned, sailing easily overtop the Everfree Forest as Scrivy grumbled under his breath before lunging his body forwards and following, wincing a bit at first as his shoulders and back ached with every flap of the leathery wings before tense muscles finally began to loosen up. Luna didn't often fly, because it was something she disliked doing alone: she always said that being alone above the world reminded her too much of being trapped on the moon, high above and distant, able to see everything and yet unable to interact. Scrivener, however, had one day agreed hesitantly to try flying with her… and that had been the day the earth pony had discovered and sworn he would never fly again. Luna, however, had a way of making him do things her way, whether he wanted to or not, whether he even felt like it or not… and the earth pony grimaced a little, flapping the large, leathery black wings harder, propelling himself faster up alongside her… but Luna only grinned and teasingly flew faster, even as he shouted at her back: "Come on, isn't it enough that I'm up here with you?" "'Tis not." Luna replied cheerfully over her shoulder, and then she grinned as she flipped onto her back, winking at him and grinning widely as she continued to shoot through the air ahead of him, looking now across her stomach and body as she said easily: "Thou needs to relax and enjoy." And with that, Luna tilted her body casually downwards, dropping into another steep dive before she suddenly twisted herself to the side, grinning as her body shot in a wide J over the treetops towards the glimmering lights of Ponyville, and Scrivy winced as he flapped his wings hard and flailed his limbs at the air as he chased after her, shouting awkwardly: "Luna, I don't usually have wings, I'm not as good at this as you are!" He grumbled under his breath as he clumsily followed her, but the female slowed her pace, allowing him to catch up after almost a minute as he wheezed loudly for breath… and then he glanced up as he felt her mood change with a tremble through his mind and body, her sharp eyes looking back and forth as she muttered: "Wait, Scrivener Blooms, ascend with me." Scrivy nodded, and mimicked Luna as she tilted her body upwards slightly and flapped her wings, the two shooting higher into the air before Luna gesture with her head to the side… and they both turned in almost perfect synchronization side-by-side, the female scanning the forest… and then Scrivener saw it, nudging her shoulder lightly as he pointed with the other hoof and grunted. Luna's eyes followed his gesture… and she nodded grimly after a moment at the sight of a strange, ghastly green glow pulsing up through the trees near the road leading to the Everfree Forest. It was moving slowly, but Luna guided them overtop it, the trees too thick to see much beyond that odd, rhythmic light as the two instead flew to the road before dropping to the ground, and Luna simply flicked her horn towards Scrivener, her horn glowing and the wings on his body turning to black smoke that whisked quickly away as the male grimaced a bit. Then she gestured quickly with her head towards the forest, and Scrivener nodded, the two running forwards… and with surprising grace, they both made their way into the trees, barely disturbing the branches and leaves as they passed with only a whisper through the woods as a child's voice called: "Wait, Daddy! Wait!" Now, they could see the light again, and bathed in it, a young filly was toddling quietly after a black outline of a pony that was surrounded by that strange, unwholesome aura. It stopped, looking over its shoulder… and its eyes were filled with emerald fire, staring directly down at the filly as it smiled at her almost mockingly, but the foal only stared back and whispered: "I knew you'd come back, Daddy…" "Phooka!" Luna said disgustedly, and then she ordered quietly: "Distract the beast, but do not gaze full into its eyes, Scrivener Blooms. Otherwise, only work to draw its attention away." Scrivy nodded quickly… and then Luna all but vanished, and the male smiled grimly before he took a slow breath… then shoved himself out of the trees, shouting: "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" "D-Daddy? Is someone else there?" the filly asked dumbly, and the Phooka snarled as it lurched around in an awkward circle, unwieldy and grim. Its green-fire eyes burned terribly out at Scrivener, but the male forced himself to look away, gritting his teeth: the horse-shaped beast was both clearly-profiled and yet indistinct, like condensed smoke inside a transparent shell… and then he shook his head as the little foal whimpered: "I don't like it here, Daddy… where are we going?" The Phooka hissed slow and soft… and immediately, the filly nervously sat down, looking up with mindless eyes as she said quietly: "Okay, Daddy… I'll let you talk to your friend…" Then Scrivener winced as the creature began to advance, risking a look up… and for the bare second their eyes met, the creature took on a solid, perfectly-distinct form: the form of his own father, glaring at him… and then it was once more just amorphous smoke that hissed balefully at him, approaching and glaring with eldritch flame eyes. Yet that was all it did… and Scrivener whistled to himself as he looked up, even as the monster leaned forwards to try and shove itself almost face-to-face, but the male quickly looked away with a grimace, saying distastefully: "Sorry, not a fan of hypnosis. It's cool if you're into it, but… I'm not." The creature snarled, leaping sideways in a blur, but Scrivener clenched his eyes shut and looked the other way quickly, before he winced when he felt something cold, slimy, awful press against him for a moment… and then he slapped a hoof outwards, hitting something that felt more gooey than solid, and he gave a sound of disgust as the Phooka hissed furiously at him. "Well, then don't press your luck!" Something shoved against one of his eyelids, and Scrivener cursed under his breath as he felt it literally attempting to force his eye open, the male wincing away as that cold, semisolid gunk sloshed and slurped at him… and then there was a much louder snarl before this was followed up by a squeal and a feminine scream… and Scrivy opened his eyes in shock to see Luna with her hooves surrounded by glowing blue flames and buried down in the Phooka's back, pinning it to the ground as its body bulged in grotesque, unnatural ways and behind her, the filly screamed again… and then the creature simply exploded into reeking black smog and green light that vanished quickly from sight before the filly fainted, and Luna shook her head with a grimace as Scrivener looked down at the muddy, black puddle that was all that remained of the creature, smoldering weakly on the fetid earth. "Usually they prefer to lure small animals for food… truly, we must be heading into an age of shadows if even these mischievous tricksters have become hostile and hungry instead of simple pranksters." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly… and then she sighed a little and glanced towards the fainted Pegasus, saying quietly: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us bring the young one to Twilight Sparkle. She will know what to do with the filly. We shall move forwards with caution into Ponyville, but 'tis all the more important now that they are given fair warning… even if we must work also to avoid the prying and unwanted eyes of others so they don't scream 'oh no, Nightmare Moon is gobbling up children, alas, alas, alas!'" "I love how you retain your sense of humor even in the darkest of situations. Put her on my back, then, there's no stories about the mad monk eating kids yet." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a slightly-amused look as she flicked her horn, and the filly's limp body floated quietly into the air and then settled gently over Scrivener's back even as they both studied her for a few moments. She was a tiny Pegasus, her body grayish-white and her wings unfurled, no cutie mark yet adorning her flank and a mane and tail of scarlet the same velvety color and texture as red, red roses. Then the two looked at one another, smiling a little, and Scrivener allowed Luna to take the lead as she asked quietly: "My memory may have failed me, Scrivener Blooms, but I do not believe we have ever seen a Phooka in this part of the forest ere, have we not?" "I don't think we've ever seen them here. The only reason I know them is because there were a lot of legends about them up north, where I come from." Scrivener said softly, moving carefully through the trees in Luna's trail, as she glanced back at him curiously. "Wicked spirits, surly tricksters. They can change into a variety of forms and usually they like to convince smaller ponies, often just foals, to go for a ride on their backs, and then they dash off into the nearest swamp or mire for the ride of their life. They say that the Phooka will then laugh at you once you're all beaten up and bludgeoned, but a wily pony will thank them for the ride and they'll get all surly and leave the area to never return." "What surprises me most is that thy legends are mostly true. They're notorious for their wicked pranks, but scarcely cause worse harms to ponykind… 'twas why it was such a surprise to see this beast treating the filly like food. 'Tis exactly how they take down their quarry… hypnosis to confuse and lead their prey away into dangerous territory, where the creature is killed by fouler beasts or nature's deadly traps… and then they scavenge the remains." Luna grimaced and shook her head slowly as they stepped onto the road, softening visibly as she gazed at the foal. "Poor young filly. I am glad to have saved her from such an awful fate." "Me too." Scrivy said softly, and he shook his head slowly as he added after a moment: "So many of these creatures are returning to Equestria, Luna, are becoming… hostile or actively hunting instead of staying in the darker corners of the country. And now these Velites, too… what could it all mean? What could cause this?" "Only time, my beloved, 'tis the truest culprit." Luna smiled grimly over her shoulder at him after a moment, shaking her head slowly. "Evil, however large or small, will not merely wait in chains and silence forever. Chaos and darkness must and shall always find a way to spread, pushing or slipping through its bonds to spill its poisons into the ordered world… and yet, in a way, 'tis only balance. 'Tis not good, perhaps, but… 'tis balance." She looked down thoughtfully, nodding slowly after a moment, and then she added musingly: "Not all darkness is bad, perchance… and I know not what else could have been expected, fair Scrivener Blooms. Celestia, after all, created a world of harmony in which 'twas barely a speck of chaos, purging an entire country of its greatest threats, sealing its natural borders tight, doing all in which she could to create a minor heaven for ponykind… and yet, this world is not the heavens, Scrivener Blooms, and we were not meant to live in childlike peace. Now the shadows know the ponies have little protection, little defense, little training to fight back… now they seek to spread their malevolence back into our lives, knowing there will be little in their way… and delighting that their main target of revenge and hatred 'tis also the greatest strength and weakness of all of Equestria." "Celestia." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna nodded, glancing towards the male with a faint smile before she grimaced a little as they reached the outskirts of Ponyville… and yet doors were shut, windows were barred, not a soul was out on the streets and not even a guard was to be seen, as Scrivy muttered: "Tell me, Luna… in the old days, when you walked into a town that was being plagued by some kind of evil… was it like this?" "Nay, 'twas more welcoming." Luna muttered, looking back and forth as a chill went down her spine. "This seems more like a forced curfew… or a quarantine." Scrivener nodded slowly, making a face as he looked back and forth and they silently made their way through the town, then Luna halted and glanced up towards the sky, her horn glowing faintly for a moment before clouds slowly rolled across the stars and veiled the moon, throwing deep shadows over the world as she muttered: "'Tis better to be safer than sorrowful. I fear not the creatures of the night… I fear the reactions of the folk of Ponyville." Scrivener made a face, then he sighed a little as they continued forwards, Luna's mane and tail glimmering with starlight… but this had dulled slightly, her mane more like a swirl of shadows than night sky as they headed towards the only visible source of light in Ponyville… and unsurprisingly, it came from the library. Twilight Sparkle, after all, was not one to simply rest back on her laurels, especially when something was wrong. As they approached, Luna said quietly: "My instinct tells me that something worse than a Phooka made its rounds here, or was spotted nearby. I only hope that Twilight Sparkle may hold an answer for us… but why, why would no pony come for the poor child, stolen away as she was? These are not wicked people." "Something must have truly terrified them." Scrivy said quietly, and he grimaced a bit as he rolled his shoulders as they approached the enormous tree, the male adding softly: "The people of North Neigh weren't entirely bad either, Luna, but… that never stopped them from treating me as a slave hoof." "Thy parents were wicked monsters and I wouldst gladly rend them asunder had I the chance." Luna rumbled, and Scrivener laughed a little, shaking his head before the winged unicorn added grouchily: "And I suppose. I suppose 'tis not an age of heroes, either… that is why 'tis easier for them to blame Nightmare Moon perchance as well. 'Tis easier to tell thyself there is but one vast evil in the world, instead of a thousand lurking dangers in the darkness… 'tis foolish but easier. And Celestia has trained these ponies into living by ease and comfort." "I like how bitter you are. It really turns me on." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna gave him a flat look as they halted in front of the library door before the male reached up and knocked firmly, saying clearly: "It's Miss and Mister Poet, Twilight!" "Oh thank god!" exclaimed a voice from behind the door, and Spike, Twilight's assistant, yanked it open, looking up at them with frightened emerald eyes. He was a young dragon, moving from 'baby' towards adolescence, a little more than half the height of most ponies and with a large, neon-green rounded head-fin that went from his forehead to the back of his neck, where it met a ridge that went all the way down his spine and tail to its forked tip. The scales over his body were lustrous purple, becoming a pale olive over his softer front, and large, olive ear-fins stuck out from either side of his features as he gestured wildly with his front claws, standing as almost always on his hind legs before he turned and ran into the room, shouting: "Twilight, Twilight, forget the letter, they're here!" The two quickly stepped inside, Luna kicking the door closed behind her… and a trembling Fluttershy looked up from where she was laying, pale and scared, on a large cushion at one side of the room. To see her scared or nervous was common enough… but the female looked truly terrified of something, and immediately, Luna frowned and strode towards her, asking quickly: "Fair Fluttershy, what is the matter?" Fluttershy looked up at her with a faint whimper, her usually so-neat pink mane falling messily over her face, her jade eyes watering a bit. Her yellow coat seemed to almost glow with how blanched she was… and the pony clutched a black teddy bear with a small, childish cape that fell from its shoulders tight against a body that was clad in a snug blonde onesie. It was dotted with a pattern of pink butterflies, stitched the very same as the cutie mark currently hidden on her flank, as her pink tail twitched… and then she whispered, even as Twilight and Trixie hurried down the stairs from the rear of the library: "All the animals, they're… they're all gone. Even Angel… they're all gone…" "Animals vanished, foals are missing, weather patterns have become erratic…" Twilight halted, then looked at Scrivener as the male turned slightly, showing the filly they had found… before Twilight leaned forwards and asked quietly: "Are you okay?" Scrivener and Luna both dumbly looked over their shoulders, and stared as they realized the filly was awake… but she was only laying, breathing hard, on the male's back, not moving, not speaking as she closed her eyes and whimpered a little. Moving carefully, Twilight walked towards her, her horn glowing lightly… but when she began to lift the filly, the child whimpered and clung to Scrivy's back, and Twilight immediately let go, saying soothingly: "Okay. It's okay…" "I thought… it was Daddy, but… it wasn't Daddy… I'm scared." She shivered a bit, clinging tighter down against Scrivener's back, and the male winced a little even as he looked awkwardly over his shoulder at her, Luna softening visibly as she looked at the small child, who gazed back with teary crimson eyes. "I don't understand what's going on." "Now calm thyself, child, take all in stride. Thou art safe here, we are all friends." Luna said softly, stepping forwards and quietly, comfortingly nuzzling the small foal, and the filly whimpered a bit again, but Scrivener felt her untense a little before Luna gently grasped the back of her neck and lifted her carefully off the male's back, carrying her over to Fluttershy… and the filly immediately scampered up to the natural comfort of the quiet pony, who wrapped her legs protectively around her as some of the fear went out of her eyes, replaced by a strange maternal passion. Fluttershy, after all, was always able to put her own countless worries aside for the sake of others… to share a little kindness with those who needed it. "Twilight Sparkle, what is going on here? We found this filly in the forest, being led astray by a Phooka, a spirit of mischief that seemed intent to play the role of predator instead of prankster." "Trixie only knows that the Pegasus Guards tried to beat her up and had lost their minds." Trixie muttered, and both Luna and Scrivener stared towards the unicorn before she turned with a look of disgust, flicking her purple cloak back to expose her side and flank and the ugly bruises and scratches that dotted it. "Tell them, Twilight!" "It was insane. The Pegasus Guards were… dragging strangers into the streets, hitting them, interrogating them. They were scared of something… and then they demanded Mayor Mare to order a curfew. Then Fluttershy came and…" Twilight shook her head quietly, glancing towards the pony who was now quietly rocking the filly, shushing her softly before she looked up and whispered: "Luna, what… what could be doing this? It's like the Ponyville I knew is gone… it's like all of Equestria is gone. I've been in contact with the others through letters, but everyone knows something is wrong, and AJ said that some of the trees on the outside of Sweet Apple Acres were… rotting." Scrivener glanced towards Luna, and she grimaced before looking awkwardly at Trixie… but when Trixie only sat calmly down and brushed a hoof back through her frazzled mane, the winged unicorn sighed before saying quietly: "Then 'tis worse than I feared. 'Tis worse than Celestia herself must know, locked away in Canterlot as she is… creatures called Velites have returned to Equestria, monsters that defy death. Darkness is on the rise… and thou must go to Princess Celestia, Twilight, and allow her to teach thee what she will. And if things have become so dire, Scrivener Blooms and myself shall go as well, and in the time before we shall scout the countryside and find what whispers of corruption we can. We must know what we face… for it sounds as if before them the Velites are pushing a great wave of corruption, or worse, they are only a symptom, following in a disease of greater evil that is already spreading across Equestria, much as I hope this is not the case." Twilight grimaced and looked down, and Trixie winced a bit at this, saying nervously: "Suddenly, it seems less and less appealing to be here… I thought magic was… a happy thing, for show and splendor… I am not sure if I have the… it is not that Trixie does not want to help, Trixie only knows that being beaten to an inch of her life by Pegasus Guards claiming she must be a kidnapper has made her a little. Unhappy." "Trixie, thou art not coming to Canterlot with us." Luna said quietly, and Trixie looked both disappointed and relieved before she and Twilight both winced when Luna said calmly, glancing towards where Spike was nervously twiddling his claws: "Instead, Trixie shall remain here with Spike. They will monitor the happenings in Ponyville whilst we are gone, so we may know if something should happen." "I'll stay at the library too… just in case." Fluttershy added softly, looking up as the filly pressed against her chest, still trembling a little but visibly much calmer: in fact, they both were, as Fluttershy gave a small smile. "After the animals all… all ran away… I don't have much reason to remain at my cottage. Besides, when I tried to look for them, there were… sounds and sights and… things…" She shook her head, closing her eyes and murmuring: "I'll… check back occasionally, but I don't think it's very safe for me to be alone in my cottage right now anyway. Trixie can use my help… and I'm sure Spike won't mind, will you?" "Not at all, Fluttershy, the more the merrier." Spike replied a little too quickly, looking relieved as he rubbed at his forehead and muttered: "Seriously, I wouldn't be complaining if all of Ponyville moved in with us for the next little while. This is like waking up inside a horror movie." All eyes returned to Trixie after a moment… and the pale blue unicorn sighed, muttering: "Trixie… does not have a choice anyway. She has her reputation to think of… and a broken wheel on the wagon from the Pegasus Guards she will have to repair tomorrow. Besides, Trixie supposes she… owes both Luna and Twilight Sparkle the tiniest amount of gratitude." She looked down, but she was obviously more embarrassed than grudging, and Twilight gave her a faint smile as she said quietly: "Trixie, they might have killed you. I wouldn't have let anyone suffer like that. I just… don't understand what could have happened." "Madness of fear… Celestia's soldiers are not used to battle, nor are they used to doing more than looking intimidating and standing up to wild beasts… 'tis not so surprising to see untested and uncourageous pack-ponies going power mad." Luna muttered, then she grimaced and added darkly: "Scrivener Blooms and I shall teach them a lesson so these events do not repeat. But I deviate from my main point… Twilight, when can thee make the trip to Canterlot? And hast thou heard at all from mine sister, for she seemed eager to speak to thee." "Celestia sent me a letter only a little while ago, but I just glanced over it… it sounded no different from her usual requests to come and see her. I didn't think it had anything to do with this…" Twilight hesitated, and then she said quietly: "There's some work I'd like to do around Ponyville first. And a few spells I'd like to teach Trixie… maybe I'm not seeing the big picture here, but I can't stand the thought of simply leaving Ponyville completely unwarned and undefended." "Nay, Twilight… 'tis far, far wiser than thou may realize, and far more noble." Luna replied quietly, and she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I believe Celestia is focused upon the resurgence of the Velites, and kept too busy by her Royal Court to know of these events… and I have no doubts that the Pegasus Guards stationed here will fail to admit the depth of the situation to the military council… and that even if they did, 'twould never reach the ears of my sister." Luna grimaced, then shook her head and said darkly: "Nay. We shall ensure Ponyville is protected, then we shall go to Celestia 'Tis better to save lives than chase power." Twilight nodded slowly, then she looked down and frowned a bit, before the gathered ponies glanced up as the filly looked up and whispered: "You don't seem at all like what we've been told about Nightmare Moon…" "Child, thou must come to thine own decision in that regard." Luna smiled a little after a moment at the filly, who curled herself quietly closer against Fluttershy as the female quietly kissed the child's forehead, stroking through her mane soothingly. The filly only studied her silently, and then Luna laughed a little and glanced at Scrivener, who looked back… and he felt her yearning, her desires, her burst of maternal need before she lowered her head towards him and murmured: "Daydreamer, strike me before I lose my head to fool emotions." "Oh, stop that, Luna." Scrivener smiled a little, and then he glanced at Twilight, asking quietly: "Do you know her parents?" Twilight looked at the foal, who had now closed her eyes and seemed dozy more than scared, tired by the events of the night… and then the unicorn shook her head slowly and said quietly: "I don't… I don't think she's from Ponyville. Where did you find her?" "On the outskirts of town, in the littering of trees at the edge of the true borders of the Everfree Forest." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head with a grimace. "Thankfully, not far from the road, otherwise the Phooka would have long disposed of her through its malicious methods. Such creatures are too soft and ethereal to do little physical harm themselves… but as they can be harmed only by fire and magic, they are fearless and build quick alliances with worse and realer beasts of this realm, and learn where nature keeps her poisonous thorns." The violet unicorn nodded, frowning a bit, and Trixie winced and bit her lower lip, looking like she was trying hard not to blurt something out before she leaned over and whispered sharply into Twilight's ear… and the female's eyes widened before she winced… and it was clear to the other adults what she had just been told, as Fluttershy impulsively squeezed the filly tighter, and Luna and Scrivy traded looks… before the filly whimpered quietly in the Pegasus's embrace and whispered: "I know. I saw the carriage burn… I knew Daddy was gone even when I was following that thing, but I wanted to believe… it was really him…" And she began to cry quietly, Fluttershy gently murmuring to her and rocking her slowly as she curled her closer, and Twilight gazed silently down at the child as Spike sat stupidly back on the stairs, disbelief in his eyes as Trixie murmured: "I am so sorry, poor child." She stopped, then sighed and looked across at Luna, saying quietly: "After her nice little greeting from the Pegasus Guards, Trixie was listening in on their conversations with one of her spells to try and figure out why they had become so maddened, what scared them so. They mentioned a burned-out carriage and several… dead… well… you know, had been found and… scavenged, but… nothing had been found. It did not sound like they tried very hard, though… I think they must believe Nightmare Moon did it." "They believe Nightmare Moon is responsible for all events of malicious nature." Luna muttered, then she glanced towards Twilight with a sigh, saying awkwardly: "Can thou handle looking out for the child tonight? Or shall Scrivener and I take her, and bring her back later, to help thee find her a new home?" "I'll stay with her. It's alright." Fluttershy said softly, rocking the little girl quietly in her arms and nuzzling her softly, eyes tender and sad as she held the filly tight and close. "You just let it all out little one… I'm here for you…" Scrivener and Luna traded a look… then Twilight grimaced across at them before sighing and gesturing with her head to them. The two followed, heading to the back stairs, and Trixie hesitantly turned after them… then the unicorn simply stopped, even as Twilight looked curiously back from the top of the steps, and the pale blue female shrugged a bit and instead glanced towards Spike, saying awkwardly: "Perhaps you wish to help Trixie set her room up in the back, little one. We were… interrupted this afternoon, after all." "Okay!" Spike said immediately, leaping to his feet before hurrying towards the rear section of the large library, and Trixie gave an embarrassed, small smile up to the three… but Twilight only nodded slowly back, glad for the female's sudden show of humility before the violet unicorn turned and led Scrivener and Luna into her room. She sat quietly down upon her bed, gazing at the celestial symbols painted up one side of the wall and bridging onto the ceiling… and then she sighed a little, resting back and looking out the window, the crying much fainter up here as she murmured: "How did things get so bad so fast, Luna?" "'Tis always the way, my dear, sweet Twilight." Luna smiled faintly after a moment, stepping forwards and leaning up to settle her hooves on the female's shoulders before she kissed her forehead quietly… and Twilight smiled despite herself before Luna sat back, resting side-against-side with Scrivy as he looked softly from one to the other. "The reason darkness seems so threatening is its tendency to lurch up, all at once, and swallow light whole…" Twilight sighed a little, nodding and glancing down, and then Scrivener said quietly: "But we can handle this. It's only so serious right now because it's… so much at once to deal with. Velites, corruption, darkness that rises up in one night through Equestria… except we've been seeing signs of this for a long while, haven't we?" "Really, 'twas ever since mine own return that the upswell began…" Luna said quietly, looking down and shaking her head slowly. "'Twas followed by a slow but ever-increasing growth in the population of beasts and monsters, and then the short-lived return of Discord… oh, Twilight, I am sorry…" "Don't be… I… don't be." Twilight glanced up with a faint smile, glancing down quietly and studying one of her own front hooves. "I… hate what I've done, but I feel like I carry part of him with me, even though he's gone, even though… we were never… well… I don't know. I really don't… that vision was so intense, and at the end… maybe we helped each other. Maybe I freed him… maybe he did save me and corrupt me a little, at the same time. I mean, I do… I'm different from what I used to be, and I don't just mean because of my friends, because of what I've learned and how I've developed. I mean…" She stopped, then shook her head and smiled a little, her violet eyes looking embarrassedly from one to the other as Luna and Scrivy gazed at her softly. "I'm sorry, there's… time for that later. Listen… I will go to Celestia. And if you two are serious about coming with me, I… would really appreciate the company. But if we can wait a few days, I can help make sure things are safer around Ponyville and maybe find that poor little filly a place to stay. Then… Pinkie Pie has a therapy appointment at the Canterlot Institution of Mental Health in four days. I figured that would give me more than enough time to get things ready here, I could take her there since Rainbow and AJ and the others are so busy with the wedding, and then talk to Celestia." "Always so organized, Twilight, planning out every little thing." Scrivy said softly, and the female smiled at him despite herself. "But alright. I suppose you're going to do a long-lasting polymorph on us, Luna?" "'Twill only need to be a simple change." Luna replied softly, gazing back at her husband and reaching up to tenderly stroke over the scarred side of his face. "Thou can wear an old-fashioned disguise, my husband; I wish not to mar thy handsome features. And 'tis easy for me to shift mine own shape, even for extended periods." The male laughed, pushing against her hoof before he smiled at her, saying quietly: "Handsome features, right. This big scar must really bring that out." "Just so, and I am loathe to tamper with it." Luna said softly, and then she looked towards Twilight, adding in a more serious voice: "If thou art willing to ensure the safety of the citizens and the borders, my husband and I shall be more than glad to deal with these troublesome soldiers of the sun. 'Twas fun to toy with them as we did, but now that they have become more than nuisance, I shall rout them roundly from this place." "How will Celestia take to that?" Twilight asked mildly, and then she grimaced and shook her head before Luna could even open her mouth. "No, forget I even asked. I… I know Celestia better now, I don't look at her with a child's eyes anymore. In fact… I'm a little afraid of what she'd do in the same situation." "Were the tables turned, said situation never would have existed." Luna muttered, grimacing a little. "Sister's senses of mischief and mercy are not quite as developed as mine, whatever the case may seem. 'Twould not be a guard tower erected at the edge of camp. 'Twould be a burning crater surrounded by empty suits of armor." Twilight shivered a bit at this, and then Luna looked quietly at her, meeting her eyes and saying softly: "But 'tis also why thou should work all the harder to learn from Celestia, if she truly intends to teach thee her real magic, and not just the peaceful party tricks she has somehow convinced Equestria is the limit of most magical powers. When thy blinders were dropped, more than a year ago… I know it terrified thee. I know even now, thou canst never see her the same way… and I do not ask thee to. But Celestia, for all her faults, does intend to do good, and in some ways, has always been a better person than I have ever been." "Now stop that, Luna, there's no need or reason to compare you and Celestia… you are the night, she is the day. You're different, but both… necessary, scary as it is to admit we probably need her around." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna grimaced a little as she nodded. Then Scrivy wrapped a limb around her shoulders, squeezing her firmly and smiling at her as he added quietly: "But you know I'd always choose you over her any day or night, Luna. Well. Most days or nights." "Oh, silence thyself." Luna shoved at him firmly, giving him an amused look, then she returned her eyes to Twilight, saying quietly: "I ask thee not to trust nor have faith in her. I ask only that thou works to take from her what thou can learn, to strengthen thyself. And much as it pains me to do so, I must also remind thee that Celestia does care very deeply for thee, Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps, somewhere beneath the clockwork and the fire and the golden metal, there is still a small speck of a beating heart inside her ivory chest." The unicorn nodded after a moment… and then she sighed a little, gazing up at the ceiling and murmuring: "Alright. Still, I… I really appreciate you coming with me-" "'Tis not but selfishness upon mine own part, truly, and a wish to meddle and know all that goes on in the world." Luna interrupted stoutly, shrugging and waving a hoof irritably. "But then our course of action is decided… now, Twilight, is there anything else I can do for thee?" Twilight hesitated… and then she smiled a little at the two, saying quietly: "No, it's fine. It looks like the library's going to be pretty full tonight, and… it sounds like you have a big plan for tomorrow, Luna. Are… are you sure it won't make things worse, though?" "A panicked soldier is a far greater danger than a wild beast, Twilight Sparkle. This military occupation of Ponyville will be ended by my force if my sister cannot end it through the twisted politics of Canterlot." Luna replied grimly, shaking her head and adding darkly: "At the worst, the soldiers will attempt to hunt mine husband and myself into the Everfree Forest… and what happens to them there and then 'twill be no fault of mine but their own stupidity, for 'tis not just the Phooka that makes friends in the dark recesses of the world." "I can't decide if you're hot or just scary when you get like this." Scrivy remarked, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, shoving him firmly again as Twilight gave the male a flat look, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before he added in a more-serious voice: "But Luna's right. If anything, the soldiers are only worsening the situation here. Inciting panic and chaos will only make it easier for whatever might be lurking around here to feed off Ponyville's desperation and worse, its citizenry… and Luna and I won't be able to help if something serious happens if there are soldiers swarming all over the place all the time." The unicorn grimaced a bit… and then Luna leaned forwards, adding softly: "I am not saying that the soldiers will be bested and never return… but what sits out there right now is not an organized garrison, 'tis a tower full of armored fools. If they did return after being routed, with luck it would be with a commander who would organize them properly and keep them in greater check, and 'twill take them time and patience to gather the resources necessary to make their way back here in any event. Time enough for us to better protect Ponyville ourselves before their return." "I understand. At least, I think I do." Twilight nodded after a moment, brushing back her mane quietly… and then she smiled a little at the two, gazing from one to the other and saying quietly: "Come on, let's head back downstairs and make sure everyone's okay. I'm pretty sure Trixie can only behave herself for so long before she sends everything back into chaos." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story